User talk:Sir Pikmin
__TOC__ Re:Nice Try ---- So you deleted all of the canon pages why? Not all of them yet, but there is a good reason. We are Pikmin Fanon, not Pikcanon-NOT anymore. In the early days, when we thought we were rivals with Pikipedia we just wanted to raise our page count, so we copied pages from Pikipedia. Now that we have a rather large userbase with the ability to create good quality articles most canon pages are no longer needed. We'll need to keep all the Piklopedia entries, but I have a plan for what to do with them. Hey, you mentioned the Piklopedia articles. Want me to improve some of them? PikminFanatic23 18:04, 7 March 2011 (EST)PikminFanatic23PikminFanatic23 18:04, 7 March 2011 (EST) Yeah, um, sorry for not improving the Piklopedia articles, I'm thinking about doing that a later time. But I'll gladly make all the canon links go to Pikipedia! (if it's fine with you, of course, I just simply don't like seeing those links) P.S: My mom had to get a new computer (some soda spilled on her old one) and when she looked at the files, guess what? There were some pictures from Pikmin: Ultimate Doom! I don't know if this is something to worry about, but since you have sysop/bureaucrat/developer powers, I figured I might as well come inform you. I wonder if something suspicious is going on... ---- This spam is getting out of hand, I had to raise a topic on it on the NIWA forums. :No you didn't, see here. :Actually I did, so I could add Pikipedia and Pikmin Fanon to the list of frequently spammed NIWA wikis. ::Okay, I didn't know there was a list. How've you been? You okay, Sir Pikmin? I've noticed that you haven't replied to my message(s)... Well, I hope that my moment on Xbox live doesn't reflect my performance on Pikmin Fanon... (Haha) Off course it won't! I'm glad! (Considering how hyper and unreasonable I was...) Hey! Good to see you are back, Sir Pikmin. I was really worried about you.. But anyways, it's good to hear from you! Well EXXXXXXXUUSSSSE me! Don't embarrass yourselves. He hasn't been on clearly for a good amount of time. 07:10, 17 May 2011 (EDT) Oh, sorry. Agreed, almost Two Months! What was happening then, Sir Pikmin? Sorry about earlier, but do you still use SirPikmin86@Yahoo.com? I have important things to share. Thanks, but I already have my email pulled up with a blank email outgoing to you, it's gonna be filled up with good info very soon. I just sent it, please check for it soon. Alright, I have the info on PUD on email. And Im going to start working on the other game modes. Ok. Hello again Sir Pikmin Problem with Eduardog3000 Sir Pikmin, Eduardog3000 wants his own pages rather than having sections on the real article. Why won't he listen to us? I need help, big time, if you would. I can't argue with him any longer. I've had it with that guy! Either he listens to us, or he gets blocked for a few days. What do you think? Hello! Hi, Sir Pikmin! How have you been doing? Oh, I wanted to ask you a question: Hey, Sir Pikmin, Whats a bureaucrat? I asked that because I have no idea what a bureaucrat is. See the page "PikminFanon:User Rights Requests". But the link is to the left an inch of this text titled "Rights Requests". The info you have requested will be there. Also, Sir Pikmin, I have a question of my own: I think there should be a construction template (Mario Wiki's version) but I'm not quite sure if the coding would match up to Pikmin Fanon standards. I tried it out, but there seems to be extra, unneccesary coding. I personally think that this wiki needs it, but if it's not ok with you that's fine. Wait... That leads to MediaWiki. I had no idea; I thought the prefix "mw" lead to Mario Wiki... Ok, so this is the link... http://www.mariowiki.com/Template:Construction Ah! I'm so forgetful today... I like it, I'll add it now Thank you, Sir Pikmin! You're a great help. Chat Hey, Sir Pikmin, do you use chat? I would like to talk to you. If you don't have time, that's fine. Yeah, I'll be on in a second. Ok ---- Hey, I made a template for your Talk Archive box. Oh, and I fixed your Talk archives, too. Sorry if you wasn't helpful. Thanks, but what do you mean by fixed? I don't see anything different on them. That's because Pikmin Fanatic undid my edits. I fixed your Talk Archive boxes because most didn't have the fourth talk archive. Sure. My "Disappearance" Hey Sir Pikmin, I've been gone for a while (maybe you noticed) but I'm informing you that I have returned. I haven't been on recently because it's summer vacation... and, well I was busy doing other things. So... yeah. Check the second e-mail that I sent, the first one wasn't right, I was in a hurry to get to bed on time. Privacy Policy The one rule about having to be 18 to divulge personal information isn't my doing, It's a law of the internet. The chatroom is the only place where this personal information is allowed. And It says all over Wikia that it's illegal to divulge personal info if your'e younger than 18... Even though we are off wikia it is a law in the US, but shouldn't we just enforce it for US only users? I mean legally, we are in a black hole as we license hardly any picture and we enforce the least amount of copyright and law. Peanut64 Remember the trolling incident? I don't like to bring it up again, but I have to. I had a long talk with Peanut last night. He said he was sorry and I forgave him. PikminFanatic23 wasn't the same. He didn't forgive him and wanted Peanut fired as an admin. So I you get any request like that, please just remember this message. Thanks for hearing me out. Umm... Sir_Pikmin? How do you add a signature and a signature image? -Uglydollpikmin Jason, get on skype please. Community Game Hey Sir Pikmin. I talked to PikminFanatic23 and asked him if I could help with anything. He said yes, but he also said I should ask you for help. So I was wondering: do you have any job for me in the Game? Okay, I went up to a leaf. Am I allowed to help now? ---- Sir Pikmin, is it okay if I add the canon notes to the canon enemies? ---- Sir Pikmin, Peanut told me to ask you what the difference between Caves and Dungeons are in the community game. ---- Hey, will it be okay if we use music from real made games? I know a few games that have awesome music. Ok, go here: wikipedia:Tales (series) Alright, I just needed to ask you so I wouldn't get into trouble. Thanks! Alright, I just needed to ask you so I wouldn't get into trouble. Thanks! Did you see the edits to Pikmin: Ultimate Doom I made? I even made a template for all the enemies. Uh I don't know, but I sure could make a joke off of "Why did you send me to the soviet union". But I have no idea what soviet union jokes aren't old. Make a done template? Please take a look at User:Peanut64/sandbox and tell me what you think. Ok. Can you get on skype? I need to discuss some things. Check your E-mail, please. Also skype would be nice. Hey there Sir Pikmin, how are you doing? Hey, It's Peanut. I've been busy working at F-Zero Wiki. Ummm... It's been two weeks since that incident, which means the avoidance of the chatroom is up, so do you want to go on chat (despite being tired)? I'll invite Tyler, too. Ok, I just invited Peanut, so I'll be over at the chatroom. Sure. ---- Hey, Sir Pikmin, can I get the ability to delete pages? Because, if there is any pages that need to be deleted, I can go ahead and do that. Also, I saw the Pikmin Fanon was in need of admins. And, I wouldn't mind being an Admin. I'm not bugging you, but I'm trying to do something to help out. I know You won't make me able to delete pages, because you need to be an admin for that. Plus, I tend to break the rules quite a few times. But still, I'm not used to them yet. I know that you'll get mad at me for these irritating questions. I should probably leave some people alone at night... plus, I wrote in the wrong place, because that is the proposals. Besides, I was here for a few months, not years. I should probably wait a few years to ask again. And I know I'll get a "No." or something similar. Sorry for being so annoying... Uhh... I'm Cheepy-Cheepy, not Cheepy-Cheep. Do you have the time to chat? If so, I will be over there. ---- Hey, Sir Pikmin! I put a message on the Create an Article template, because the Creatarticle template doesn't work. Is that all right with you? You wanna go on skype? Your welcome! Hello Sir Pikmin; how are you? I have not seen you for a while. How are things going? Congratulations! Congratulations me, you have just been approved as the Lead Enemy Designer for Pikmin RPG! It will be a lot of work, but I'm sure we can get it done. ---- This is... Really scary... You've gotta come look at this! Look at the bottom of his userpage. I don't know what happened, but I have a strong feeling that it relates to what Porple did a few days ago... What in the crap is happening to our wiki? Sir Pikmin, what in the world happened to my image? ---- Hey, I'm thinking of doing a Fanon page in which we list everyone's records for Pikmin 1/2. Just for something that we can all edit and play Pikmin to keep trying to beat ours and others' scores! So, on that note, what's your Pikmin Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? And your Pikmin 2 Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? New Idea I have been thinking about putting a smaller scaled version of our chatroom on the main page, everyone seems to use it. What do you think? 21:59, 27 September 2011 (EDT) Alright, and that's strange, our sigs are broken.. I fixed mine earlier. So Mr. Head Admin, do you want to chat? ---- Do you need one more administrator? Or, don't you need any more admins? I'm thinking about leaving for a few days to reflect on my recent actions and to calm down about all this... ---- I gave Jd1612 a Reminder because he was putting other people's game areas on his enemy pages -- and without permission. Is that alright if I gave him a Reminder? If not, I won't do it again. Its just that, sometimes, there isn't any admins around, then the troublemakers come out of the shadows. Anyway, I am a Patroller! I SHALL PATROL! I have now officially returned from my break. Also, my decision is that we should stay off of chat no matter what (I don't know what a good time period would be), as it seems that I am calmer when not on chat. So that's that! Hey Sir Pikmin, Happy Halloween! Just leaving ya a message... Hi there Sir! Haven't seen you in a while. By the way, Happy Halloween! Your newest quote is full of win. Ties Hi, I was wondering, since you're the head of Pikmin RPG, if in the section "Ties to Other Games", (which I signed up for) is that ties to ANY other game, or ties to ANY Pikmin game? Or is it ties to only canon or fanon games? ---- Hey, Sir Pikmin, do you want to go to the chatroom? Well, two things. Updating your userpage is a good idea, and link the Featured article suggest to the polls, as it's already in the polls. Hi Hello, Sir Pikmin. Long time no see. I'll be in chat if you want to chat. Hi Hello, Sir Pikmin. Long time no see. I'll be in chat if you want to chat. Hello,Sir Pikmin. first of all,did you create this website and second of all why did you delete the article: Awakening Wood? tyler225905 Originally, this website was on Wikia, but moved here because Wikia decided to change how the original wiki functions. Sir Pikmin, amongst several other users, moved most of the pages from Wikia to here. He also deleted the Awakening Wood article because this is a fanon (meaning fan-fiction) wiki, not a canon (something that really exists) wiki, so we have no use of it. However, we do have a sister canon wiki, . I hope that answers your questions. I have a LOT of explaining to do... Ever since the start of my 7th grade year, I had loads of work. Teachers are a lot harder on you these days, according to my parents. I'm studying really hard to become a video game developer. I'm learning the basics to coding at the present moment, and am very pleased with what I am doing. Ever since then, Pikmin had sort of a "falling-out" on me. I started to get tired of it, because of its tediousness, you know? Grabbing teasers, ship parts, multi-tasking (But I do love multi-tasking), it just started dawning on me that I was doing the same thing over and over. I thought it was fun, and I still do, don't get me wrong, but there are other games out there, too. I've been hooked on Minecraft, Super Mario 3D Land, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, and the like. When Pikmin 3 comes out, I expect to be on here everyday. When I got your e-mail, I thought, "Oh crap this can't be good." I looked and I was right. I'm going to start to try and be more active on here. I can't wait for Pikmin 3 to come out, and the Wii U. Hopefully it'll be out in time for my birthday! I'll be in the chatroom if you wanna chat. But until then, keep on plucking. (Hey, I just thought of that catchphrase!) ---- Um... About the Construction Template, can you make a file where it shows a Red Pikmin sprite doing its attack thing? I have no idea how to make GIF files... I'll put it in the Construction Template to save you trouble. If you can do this, then great! Also: Do you want to get on chat, since this might be a convenient time? Hey How's it going? Untitled Just wanted to drop by to thank you for your diligent work here. :) ---- Want to chat? ??? Why are all these pages being deleted? It looks like many of them just needed a fix-up, and it seems as though almost none of them even had a deletion warning put on them before you deleted them! :Deleting 40 innocent pages is unacceptable. Doing it again could render consequences. You need to stick to the conventional path and mark it for deletion, not a hasty delete. ---- Hey, I had an idea. Notice all the yellow links linking to deleted canon pages? Using the C template, we could make them green and users who click on them will get redirected to Pikipedia. I will also put a message on the Site Notice explaining this so other users can help. Also, it may be a good idea to italicize game names, canon and fanon, but personally I don't think this is such a big issue as compared to the idea I suggested above. (I talked to Wraith about it and he told me to ask you.) So yeah. Hey Man, you need to update your userpage! Wanna Chat? Re:PGM Character Request I would love to help Hey, Sir Pikmin it's me StefyG and I would love 2 do art for your games like Pikmin Redemption and whatever just tell me what to draw on one condition: can you make me a game banner? Thank You! Leaf Rank Am I ready to become a leaf? I have over 100 edits and have multiple sections on my talk. Hi Hi, Sir Pikmin! Long time no see. How've you been? (By the way, this is PikminFanatic23; I renamed myself.)